metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Phazon in Metroid II?
My brother claims he was playing through Metroid II: RoS again, using the "cheat" to change the colors of a black-and-white Gameboy cartridge played on a Gameboy Advance. He set his favorite one and began playing. However, he eventually came across a pool of blue stuff that hurt him and had unique enemies around it (or so he claimed). He was thinking about this Prime-related oddity, so he saved, reset the system, and changed the color scheme. The stuff was still blue. He learned that it was blue in all palettes! Therefore, he became convinced that SR-388 had Phazon. What do you think? Darqlink51 15:25, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :Oh, goody goody. But, how is this possible as all phazon was supposedly destroyed at the end of MP3 (according to Nintendo, MP3 came before Metroid II) when Samus destroyed Phaaze? --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| |Logs) 07:04, 2 December 2007 (UTC) ::I know what it really is. The lava in the game was colored wrong. That's all it was. Did the level of it change after killing a certain amount of Metroids? If so I am correct. I have a colored version of Metroid II. I spent a lot of time searching for the extra stuff in the game after all. {ADMIN} MarioGalaxy2433g5 17:20, 2 December 2007 (UTC) Sorry, no need to be rude about it. I briefly forgot the timeline. Plus, my brother asked me to put this up; I never actually saw it. Darqlink51 17:37, 2 December 2007 (UTC) :Okay then, please ask him whether the level of it changed after killing a certain amount of Metroids. MarioGalaxy2433g5 19:17, 2 December 2007 (UTC) He says it didn't. Darqlink51 19:44, 2 December 2007 (UTC) :Hmm interesting. Ask him whether it was just plain blue or were there dots or something. MarioGalaxy2433g5 20:23, 2 December 2007 (UTC) He said it resembled "vines" and compared it to the vein-like phazon from Prime, with the underlying black stuff. I actually saw it now and the resemblance is strange. Darqlink51 22:22, 2 December 2007 (UTC) :I have no idea what that was. I saw it before, but I never connected it to Phazon. I don't know what it is called. Can you destroy some of it by shooting at it?MarioGalaxy2433g5 22:47, 2 December 2007 (UTC) No, the shots just stop. Darqlink51 22:54, 2 December 2007 (UTC) :Oh I know what he is talking about now. Can the "vines" be destroyed? Also do you stand on top of the black stuff? MarioGalaxy2433g5 21:04, 5 December 2007 (UTC) No and no. Darqlink51 21:14, 5 December 2007 (UTC) :I have no idea what you're talking about then. --MarioGalaxy2433g5 21:48, 5 December 2007 (UTC) ::I give up. MarioGalaxy2433g5 21:49, 5 December 2007 (UTC) Probably just a glitch. He's had stuff like that in the past, like mixed up Metroid sprites. Darqlink51 01:51, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :THAT IS ALL IT WAS ALL ALONG! I wasted a few hours of playing time to find out it is a glitch! MarioGalaxy {sysop-bureaucrat} My talkpage 01:12, 9 December 2007 (UTC) ::But what if it [[wikipedia:Paradox|is not a glitch?]] black hole opens near Devils Tower, Wyoming and begins altering the time space continuum That was not my fault! --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| |Logs) 03:32, 9 December 2007 (UTC) I'm truly sorry to waste your time.Darqlink51 16:18, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :It's all good, that is what wikis are for. Communication and the free exchange of ideas. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| |Logs) 23:58, 9 December 2007 (UTC) ::Oh did I say an hour, it's more like about 10 minutes. MarioGalaxy {sysop-bureaucrat} My talkpage 23:28, 10 December 2007 (UTC) Nesxica- Well I don't know what you’re talking about but if you can shot it and it goes away it's Phazon and just because the source of Phazon was destroyed doesn’t mean that all of it was destroyed (13:52, 27 December 20007) :Apparently I'm going to have to fill you in. Darqlink's brother fell into something and thought it was Phazon. I guessed what he was talking about with little success. Thats the forum in short. Darqlink, I have a question for you: was it in a Secret World? MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 00:07, 28 December 2007 (UTC) No. Darqlink51 02:31, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :I ask because secret worlds sometimes have messed up enemy sprites, and there were supposedly unique enemies near it. MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 19:16, 2 January 2008 (UTC) I know that you're the site's expert on Secret Worlds as well. Darqlink51 21:39, 4 January 2008 (UTC) :Sorry. MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 03:43, 5 January 2008 (UTC) Don't worry. It was a compliment. Darqlink51 23:11, 5 January 2008 (UTC) In metroid prime 3 corruption it hinted about leviathans turning planets into pure phazon. Wouldn't it then become an exact copy of Phaaze and send out leviathans. That is the wole idea for my idea for a prime 4 (see my idea for prime 4 for specifics). Metroidhunter32 22:03, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Well, they may not be exact copies. They could lack the ability to send out leviathans. In that case, what was said in the end credits of MP3, "Samus Aran's arduous fight against phazon has ended", meaning that phazon isn't gone, but the fight against it has ended because no more planets can become corrupted, but the ones already fully corrupted would still exist and still support phazon.LightMasterJ 05:29, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Oh, that stuff. I've seen it too, while playing it on GBA, but i never thought much of it, but i don't remember it being blue, i assumed it was plant or fungal matter. I do remember you could destroy it and be hurt by it though. MetroidfanCNC 21:08, 12 December 2008 (UTC)